Not such a bad guy
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: everyone see's Mewtwo has a heartless guy, execpt for Genesect. and she's out to change all this. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys it's me Sunnyos. So I saw this comic of Mewtwo and Cubone (different Cubone, for the people who have read TDPI). So I liked it so much that I made a one-shot for it. I'm that creative. Read it and enjoy.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

It was a typical day in the Hall of Origin, where the legendaries came to relax when they were on break. In one area you could see Darkrai talking to Cresselia, in another Dialga was being dog piled by Palkia, Giratina and Zekrom. Among these Pokémon was Mewtwo, who was quietly drinking his Oran berry punch in a corner. He was known for not expressing any happy emotions, no one saw him smile, blush, laugh, (the closest was a dark chuckle) etc. Not even Mew, Mewtwo's little sister, so some of the legendaries made fun of him for it.

"Hey look its lonely boy." Deoxys mocked. Mewtwo didn't even look up. But they kept mocking and mocking. "Hey cut that out." scolded a voice. They turned to see the voice was coming from Genesect. She had her canon removed by Mewtwo, since it was causing her to go insane, so she developed a small crush on him and usually by his side defending him because he chose not to. "Go pick on someone else." She hissed as they left. "You don't always have to defend me." Mewtwo said. "I have to repay you some how." She responded. "All I did was cut it of you because it was annoying, you don't have to treat it like something special, anyways I have to go, see you around." He said as he vanished. "I'll get him to open up one way or another." Genesect vowed.

Elsewhere Mew was watering a garden of her's, when Mewtwo walked in their house (they live separately than the regular Pokémon). "Hey brother did you get the groceries?" Mew asked. "Yah there on the table." Mewtwo responded. "Hey bro can you make your famous stew, I have some friends coming over." She requested. "Alright but you owe me." Mewtwo said. "Thanks bro, love yah." She said kissing him on the cheek as she got ready. Then the doorbell rang. "What there here already?! Mewtwo tell them I'm getting ready." Mew said. "Alright I'm going." He grumbled, as he put a lid on the pot (literally) and went to go open the door. "Oh Mewtwo I wasn't expecting to see you here. Is Mew here?" Genesect said blushing slightly. "She's getting ready." He said welcoming her in.

Genesect was in their house feeling quite embarrassed because she was just sitting there. So she was just watching Mewtwo cook. _"I didn't know Mewtwo cooked, he looks so serious, and hot… did I just say that, but he looks cute! Just act normal and wait for Mew!" _Genesect thought to herself turning a bit red. "He- wait Genesect, I didn't invite you." Mew said as she came out of her room. "I know I have to talk to about something… in private." Genesect said. "Ok then come into my room." Mew said.

"What's on your mind girl?" Mew asked her. "It's about Mewtwo." She replied. "If it's complaint then you can just leave." Mew said angrily. "No I actually have a question." She said. "Ok then ask away." Mew responded calming down. "Has he ever smiled or laughed or anything in that matter?" Genesect asked. "Let me think… actually he has only smirked and chuckled. Why are you asking, unless… you like him!" mew shouted. "w-what n-no it's not like that; I made a bet with someone so I'm asking you." Genesect said turning as red as her shiny form. "Still the way you asked, and due to the fact that you went to all this trouble… that means you do like him." Mew said. "Ok you caught me I have a crush on your brother." She admitted. "I knew it! My big Bro has an admirer." Mew laughed. "J-just don't tell him." Genesect begged. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, now tell me more of this bet." Mew. "Well it happened a little while after Mewtwo left." Genesect explained.

**(Genesect's POV)**

"_I have to go." Mewtwo said. I still have to deal with his problems. So I went to Deoxys. "Hey Deoxys, lets make a deal. If I can get Mewtwo to smile you guys have to stop bulling him." I said. "Sure but if you can't accomplish this in 10 days. He will have to wear a diaper." He responded. "deal." I said._

**(End POV)**

"You did what!" Mew yelled. "I didn't think it would be this severe, I just wanted them to stop bulling him" Genesect said. "Well he is going to hate you, but seeing that you like my brother so much I think I can help you. But for now let's relax and enjoy, big Bro made some of his special stew and it is amazing." Mew explained.

So they were eating the stew, and Genesect was really surprised how good it was. "Hey bro, we are going to visit Cressie, want to come with us, I heard that Cubone is really missing you." Mew said. "Alright." Mewtwo said.

They went to Cressie's place. Then Cubone poked his head out. "Is Mewtwo here?" he asked. "He is over there." Mew said pointing to the psychic. He ran and gave him a hug. "Well we are going out, take care of cubone." Cresselia said. "Mewtwo is most happy when he is with Cubone." Mew said.

"Well cubone and Mewtwo played games and such, but Genesect never saw him smile. Then cubone wanted to show his battling skills. "Mewtwo, Mewtwo I learned boomerang!" Cubone said. "Really let me see." Mewtwo said. So cubone threw his bone at a target, but it just hit it and fell to the ground. "It's not coming back." Cubone said with tears in his eyes. Seeing Cubone upset really hurt Mewtwo, so he used telekinesis on the bone to make it come back to Cubone. "Did you see it, did you see it, it came back, and it just needed some time." He said excitedly. "Yes it did your going to make an excellent battler some day." Mewtwo said. "You really think so." Cubone asked. "Yes I do." He replied. Then cubone hugged him, and what Mewtwo did next surprised Genesect… he actually smiled. "Alright you should get to bed, it's getting late." Mewtwo said as he tucked him into to bed.

"I know what you did." Genesect said as Mewtwo walked out. "What are you talking about?" Mewtwo asked. "You actually smiled, and I have so proud." She said hugging him. "I am only kind to the people who deserve it." He explained. "Come with me we have a bet to win, I'll explain on the way." Genesect said.

(At the Hall of Origins)

"Well what do we have here?" Deoxys sneered. "You can do it, just think of Cubone." Genesect said. So Mewtwo summoned all his power… and smiled. Everyone gasped and the purity of his smile. "so looks like we won." Genesect said. "alright I'll stop bullying him." He said as a lot of people cheered. "see good things happen to good people." Genesect said hugging Mewtwo.

THE END

* * *

**And that concludes my first one-shot. I might make a sequel to this based on it's popularity, and it will go into the relationship of Genesect and Mewtwo.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


End file.
